


Still

by vix_spes



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: James Hathaway gets a little bit of hope on New Year's Eve.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“Still pining after Robbie?”

James Hathaway looked up at hearing the friendly but no-nonsense tones of Laura Hobson, just in time to dodge a couple of packets of pork crackling being chucked at his head and take hold of the pint that was being proffered to him. He smiled ruefully as she took a seat next to him; sometimes he wished that the pathologist didn’t know him so well.

“Always.”

Hathaway sent a glance across the crowded pub to where said Robbie was on a date that had been arranged by Hathaway’s Detective Sergeant. He had considered making Maddox work as recompense for her meddling but, when all was said and done, he liked her too much to be that cruel. Besides, he knew that she was only doing it out of an attempt to be kind; she’d tried to do the same for him on several occasions but had desisted once he had taken her aside for a quiet word. Even so, he couldn’t help but hope that Tony came home so that Lizzie wouldn’t be quite so bored.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I don’t think that he really wants to be over there. You know Robbie; he’s too nice.” At Hathaway’s sardonic glance, which made her snort her own pint, Laura amended her words. “Okay, so not too nice. I don’t think he knew how to say no to Lizzie; he’s got a soft spot for her. He really would prefer to be over here with you.”

“Should you be talking about your ex-boyfriend like that, Dr Hobson?”

“Pffft. Robbie and I were hardly conventional, and we were friends long before we were anything more. We gave it a good go and it didn’t work out. We were friends before, we’re still friends now. Besides, I’m more than happy with Marc.”

“Ah yes, your Latin lover. Ow!” Hathaway covered his head with his hands as he got dodged several slaps.

“Just what I love to see; my two favourite people getting on.”

“And on that note, I’m off.” Laura drained her pint and stood, “Marco’s cooking dinner and I’m expected. Don’t even think about it, James.”

Hathaway grinned and, instead of wolf-whistling as he had been about to, stuffed his mouth full of pork scratchings. He waved unrepentantly as Hobson gathered her things and, having kissed them both on the cheek, departed without a second glance. Turning to Lewis, Hathaway finished his mouthful and followed it up with a swig of his pint.

“What are you doing over here anyway? The woman Maddox set you up with seemed nice enough.”

“Ach, I just thought I’d see what the view was like on this side of the room.”

Hathaway levelled the man at his side with a disbelieving look. “Seriously, Robbie, you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. You were on a date; she’s still here so you can still go back and have someone to kiss at midnight if all goes well.”

“Nah, I’m good. I’m exactly where I want to be, lad. Now, go and get us another round in aye?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/292122.html)


End file.
